Run Away With Me
by simplynotmyselff
Summary: Sebastian asks Blaine to leave Dalton Academy behind and run away with him.


"Come on Blaine, don't be such a partypooper!" a little chuckle escaped from the smaller boy in the corner of the room. His dark hair that was normally gelled back, was now undone, wild curls that stood out in every direction in an almost controlled way. He waved the taller boy off as he shifted in the window seat.

"Come on, we can't just do that… What will everyone else say?"

The taller lad gave him a confused look. His green eyes mixing both the confusion and annoyance. "Blaine, since when do you even care what other people think?" he crossed the room and sat next to his lover, placing his hands on the other boy's knee. Finding the good old comfort in the matching gray pants that were part of the four-part-uniform of Dalton Academy.

Blaine closed his eyes, his knee slightly heating up by the touch of the brunette next to him. He took a deep breath. "Seb, you know I don't mean it like that…" he stopped as he opened his eyes again, taking in the green pair that deeply stared into his own. "I just mean, we can't just pack up everything and leave."

Sebastian nodded slightly, getting up while immediately being pulled down again. Blaine didn't let go of his arm, which was how he pulled his lover down into the empty seat next to him. "I never said I didn't wanted to…" Almost instantly the atmosphere in the room changed, reflecting in Sebastian's eyes.

Blaine smiled at the boy he'd call his own. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you go on your own?" he was fiddling with Sebastian's blazer. Sebastian himself just cracked out in a cheeky grin. "Did you honestly think I would go without you?" Blaine just shook his head, trying to hide his face in his lover's blazer, both hiding his red cheeks and trying to take in the smell.

The taller brunette jumped up and crossed the dorm, heading for his boyfriend's closet. With one smooth move he opened the doors and spun around to look at the curly head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked while rolling up the sleeves of his white button-up. He untied his red and dark blue stripped tie and tossed it on the bed, ready for the challenge. Blaine stood up from where he had sat for the last half hour, putting down Sebastian's blazer and taking his own off too, following Sebastian's lead.

"Never been more sure in my life." Blaine jumped into his closet and pulled out a dark red suitcase.

"Let's do this then." Sebastian gave him a quick wink and started to clean out Blaine's closet, putting everything in his suitcase.

—

The boys had been halfway through Blaine's ridiculously big closet when Blaine got attacked by his collection of reversible bowties, thrown by the brunette who had been wearing one of Blaine's many sunglasses, a yellow one to be exact.

"Not my prized possession! Why would you do that?" the smaller boy cried out as he picked them all up of the floor. His boyfriend just laughed and started dancing to his own rhythm.

Blaine soon realized what his tap-dancing lover was dancing on as he started singing along with the beat in his head.

'_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night. _

_He really got me working up an appetite. _

_He had tattoos up and down his arm. _

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm.' _

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, as the younger lad danced around the room, wearing the yellow sunglasses, a red hat he nicked from the closet and one of the bowties that he threw at Blaine.

'_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline. _

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop. _

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman. _

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman.' _

Being a Warbler himself too, Blaine couldn't help but join in into the madness his boyfriend landed. Sebastian took his hand and spun him around, dancing and singing with a massive grin plastered on his face.

'_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot. _

_When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot. _

_He had lips like sugarcane. _

_Good things come for boys who wait.' _

Sebastian had his lover in his arms. He had stopped dancing and was now just singing, grinning like a madman. He felt just like the first day he had met Blaine. In love. He felt like they were the only two on this planet. Time was standing still. Just the two off them. That's how Sebastian wanted it. That's why he had asked Blaine to run away with him. Getting away from all the madness. Just Blaine and him. The two off them.

Blaine's voice brought him back to reality.

'_He's got those lips like sugarcane. _

_Good things come for boys who wait. _

_He's a one stop shop with a real big uh. _

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman.' _

The older lad closed the song and couldn't help but wash away the smirk off his face. He wanted nothing else but to just run off with Sebastian. No one telling them what to do or how to live their life, no more. Just Sebastian and him. Just the two of them.

Sebastian quickly gave Blaine a kiss and jumped back to the closet, pulling out whatever item was the next victim. Blaine just stared after him, affected by the ability as if nothing had happened.

"OK, Blaine, really? Could you please throw this away? It hurts my eyes." His eyes snapped up to what Sebastian was holding. It was an old blue cardigan that Blaine had worn the day he'd met Sebastian. It held emotional value and no matter how many times Blaine had been told to rip it to shreds and feed it to a dog, he couldn't do it.

He walked up to Sebastian and pulled the cardigan out of his hands, looking a bit offended. "It's coming with me." Sebastian tried to read Blaine's offending expression and what was hidden behind it but decided to let go of the subject. Instead he ducked into the almost empty closet and pulled out an -suitcase matching- overnight bag.

The last pieces of clothing were stuffed into the dark red overnight bag and Blaine zipped it up to a final, looking around the room to things he could take along. There wasn't much in the dorm that was actually valuable to take, apart from a few photo frames, music sheets and other important stuff.

Meantime, Sebastian was folding up Blaine's Dalton blazer and handed it to him. "See it as a souvenir." The taller boy winked and disappeared out of the dorm without another word.

Confusion washed over the older Warbler as he watched after the brunette.

"Seb…?"

No answer. With his folded blazer in his hand, Blaine crossed his room and stood in the doorway, looking across the hall where the door of the other Warbler's dorm just slammed shut.

"Seb?" Blaine whispered this time. There was no movement or sound heard.

Blaine just shook his head and walked back into his own dorm, stuffing the blazer in his overnight bag. He zipped up his bag once again.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud by his door. Blaine snapped up and faced Sebastian standing in the doorway with his suitcase, ready for to go.

"How quick did you pack?" Blaine questioned, staring at his boyfriend, who cracked out a smirk. "I was about ninety-five percent sure that you would say yes. So I dare to it and packed beforehand."

Blaine couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Well, come on then?" Sebastian commented when Blaine kept staring.

"Uh… Right." Blaine threw the overnight bag over his shoulder and grabbed his suitcase, leaving his dorm. The shorter boy turned around to take one last look in the room that had served him for the last three years. It held so many memories, but as he closed the door, he didn't felt like he was leaving them behind.

The man behind him also held most of those memories, and he was sure he would never regret his decision to take off. Sure it was reckless, leaving everything behind, but he had set his mind.

He was going to live his life, the way _he_ wanted. With the man he loved. Sebastian.

The two walked out of the big wooden doors of Dalton Academy, said their last goodbyes and left their lives behind. Starting new ones, with each other.

Sure, it was reckless, but no one could keep them from running away.


End file.
